


Creamsicle

by TheHappyGeek, tmstf



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmstf/pseuds/tmstf
Summary: Creamsicle Collabs-- not every chapter will be NSFW or E but probably a good handful of them will be so hence the rating of 'E'





	

_**This idea was spawned by what Tim's hair looked like in Bodies, Rest, and Motion and how MINGUS1 thought that Larry would flip if Freddy came home looking like that, and thus this ficlet was born.....** _

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t even a thought in Freddy’s head.  He had been out of town for four weeks due to some light undercover work, meaning that he had been dressing and looking like shit while he sat in a motel eating Chinese takeout while waiting for news on the case.

 

The plane's wheels touched the ground and it slowly rolled into the designated spot on the tarmac. The rest of the passengers slowly started moving off the plane. Freddy was in the middle and so it took a rather long time to get off the plane, grabbing his suitcase from the overhead compartment as he left the cramped vessel. Music flooded his ears as the song on his walkman changed and he headed up to the main building. He rolled his bag behind him as he slowly made his way to the escalator to head down to baggage claim. Four weeks since he had last been at this airport, and the smell of it was still the same, anti-septic from trying to make sure that diseases that were brought over were killed before getting unsuspecting flyers sick. The escalator was in working order on this occasion, it had been broken on his last visit, and so he was down on the lower floor in no time, heading down the long white hallways until he reached baggage claim. Baggage claim, his second least favorite thing about travelling, where people were bumping into each other and there was the potential for lost bags, which in his case would be a nightmare seeing as he had work papers in the extra suitcase he brought.

Waiting for his suitcase to come around, Freddy thought of how excited he was to see Larry. As he watched the other flyers push and shove, trying to get to their bags as quickly as possible, he saw his own. Freddy smiled and started walking towards it, ready to grab his things. Just as he grabbed his suitcase, a kid shoved past him, making him drop it.

 

“What the hell?” he muttered. As he leaned over to pick his suitcase up, someone came behind him and smacked his ass, almost making him drop his things again. Freddy stood back up straight, making him look like he was taller than when he slouched.

 

“Oh, sorry ma’am,” a deep voice said. “I thought you were my partner.”

 

Instantly recognizing the voice, Freddy spun around as fast as he could. He instantly wrapped his arms around Larry, and hugged him tightly. Larry’s hand gripped his hip as the other found its way to the back of his head and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a minute, until Larry realized something.

 

“Kid, what the fuck?” Larry whispered, tugging on Freddy’s hair.

 

“Don’t you like it? There’s more to pull on.” Freddy whined as Larry pulled once more.

 

Larry sighed before pressing a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, “It’s just, different.”

“But do you like it?” Freddy asked as he pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear.

 

Larry cleared his throat and pulled Freddy close once more, just close enough so that he could whisper into Freddy’s ear, “No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun until we get it fixed.”

 

Freddy was a little shocked that Larry didn’t like his hair, he had thought that Larry wouldn’t mind it, but he wasn’t hurt by the statement. Larry was his daddy and he was in charge of making sure Freddy looked appropriate, that was his job as Freddy’s caregiver.

 

Freddy pouted a little, “But daddy, I was trying to please you.”

 

“Not now, Freddy.”

  


Freddy had been pouting ever since they walked through the front door. He felt Larry’s eyes on him as they sat on the sofa. “What?” Freddy turned to look at Larry.

 

“We really have to do something with your hair, kid.”

 

“But I like it, daddy.” Freddy said. Larry leaned over and pulled on his hair.

 

“Freddy…” Larry warned. “I thought you were able to take care of yourself, just four weeks. Apparently I was wrong. Daddy needs to be there all the time so he can take care of his little girl.”

 

Freddy felt his pants tighten around his groin and he got cross, “I’m not a girl.” He stood up briskly and pouted, turning his back to Larry and stomping his feet twice.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Freddy nodded and Larry shook his head, “Well, I see a little girl in front of me right now.”

 

Freddy stomped his feet, crossing his arms around his chest, “I’m not a girl.” He murmured.

“Stop the pouting right now, young lady.” Freddy did not obey, he continued stomping his feet angrily,  

 

“That’s it. I’ve had it up to here.” Larry said as he grabbed ahold of Freddy’s overgrown hair and started pulling Freddy to the bedroom, “You need to learn how to behave.”

 

Freddy was pulled into the bedroom by his hair and then he was sat on the bed, “I’m sorry, daddy. I’m sorry.”

 

Larry shook his head, “Too late for that. Now, did you shave today?”

 

Freddy hesitated trying to remember if he had, normally that was Larry’s deal, Larry would take care of that and he had forgotten to for part of the trip and then remembered that he needed to place himself under some submission to Larry, a mark of his submission so to say. He finally nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s gonna check. Pants off,”

Freddy fumbled with his pants button, his fingers were shaking from excitement and he couldn’t control them enough to do even the simplest of tasks.

 

Larry sighed, “C’mere and let Daddy help you, you’re taking too long and Daddy’s been waiting four weeks to see that pretty little ass.” Freddy got closer to Larry and Larry chuckled, “You’re wearing a belt.” He swiftly undid his lover’s belt and placed it gently on the bed and then proceeded to unbutton Freddy’s pants, running his hands over the covered skin, “Now,” he yanked Freddy’s pants down and Freddy’s knees buckled so that his knees were touching, “you’re gonna behave like a good girl and take your punishment.” Freddy’s ass happened to already be naked, no underwear, “You didn’t even think to wear your panties for Daddy?”

 

Freddy shook his head, “I forgot.”

“This is why I don’t let you go on trips alone. You don’t know how to take care of yourself, do you?” Freddy shook his head and cast his gaze downwards in shame. “You’re going to get severely punished for this. It’s a good thing you wore a belt. That’s gonna come in handy.” Freddy whined a little and Larry squeezed his ass cheek, “get on your knees.”

 

Freddy obeyed as Larry went into the closet and pulled out a broom handle, “Now, we’re going to try something new.” He dropped the broom handle on the bed and then pulled the chair in the corner of the room to the middle of the room and then placed the broom handle on the floor in front of it before sitting down, “get up, come here, and kneel on it.”

 

“But, daddy-” Freddy whined as he got up and then moved over to Larry, and knelt on the broom handle, feeling the sharp pain associated with his knees pressing into the metal. He clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“Tell me what I expect of you when you are traveling along?”

 

“You expect me to take care of myself, and keep myself looking acceptable.”

 

“Exactly,” Larry replied. “And did you?”

 

“No, sir.” Freddy forced out.

 

“That’s right. You were bad. And do you know what happens to bad little _girls_ , Freddy?” Larry stood up and made his way towards the bed. “They get punished.” He picked up the belt and walked back to Freddy.

 

Larry grabbed a handful of Freddy’s long hair and started pulling him up. “Come over here.”

 

Larry walked toward the bed and sat down, patting his lap. “Over Daddy’s knees. Now.” Freddy obeyed and laid down over his knees. Larry rubbed his hand over one of Freddy’s cheeks. He lifted his hand up and brought it back down, grinning to himself as the thick flesh bounced. The redness wasn’t to his satisfaction however, so he reached for the belt, “Now, Freddy, since you’ve been such a bad girl, we’re going to try the belt, and see if that will get you in line.”

Freddy bit his lips in excitement, holding back a moan before Larry brought the belt down on Freddy’s pert ass cheeks, leaving a dark red mark which caused Freddy to gasp.

 

“This is what happens when little girls break their daddy’s rules.” Larry chastised as he pulled Freddy’s hair so that Freddy’s back arched and his mouth fell open. “I could plug you up right now if I wanted to and belt you till your pretty ass gets bruises, but what type of daddy would I be then, that’s too much punishment for such a little girl, especially _my_ little girl.” He brought the belt down again and Freddy gasped, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Freddy loved this so much, Larry taking control of him was almost like a drug that he craved constantly and after four weeks with no sex or masterbation, he was on the verge of cumming.

Larry put the belt down noticing that the boy was on the verge of climaxing, “Tomorrow, I’m going to fuck you raw again, then I’m going to plug your cunt up, you’re going to go get your haircut so that you resemble my little boy again, and then your gonna come home and Daddy’s gonna fuck you raw again. Hard and fast just like naughty sluts deserve. And we’re never going to have this problem again, do you understand me Freddy?”

 

Freddy nodded as he tried to rub his cock against Larry’s leg, he needed some relief, some form of touch.

 

Larry brought his hand down on Freddy’s ass and sunk his nails into Freddy’s ass right cheek for a brief moment, “Tell me what’s going to happen tomorrow and how we’re going to prevent this from happening again?”

 

Freddy stopped himself from moving. “You’re going to fuck me raw again to teach me my lesson.”

 

Larry’s hand smacked the boy’s ass hard and then he yanked Freddy’s hair so that he was looking in his eyes, “If you do good for the next few minutes, Daddy will reward you.”

 

Freddy sighed and let his body go limp, refusing to put up a fight if he was going to get rewarded, often Larry’s rewards were what others might deem as punishment.

 

Larry got the belt and then delivered twenty harsh smacks with it, turning the younger man’s ass cheeks a bright red and making them hot to the touch.

 

“Good boy, you took Daddy’s punishment so well.” Larry whispered. He grabbed Freddy’s hair and yanked upwards. “Stand up.”

 

Freddy obeyed and stood up, eagerly waiting for Larry to do something. Larry, with his hand still in Freddy’s hair, walked him backwards until he was pressed onto the wall.

 

Larry’s hand moved up and wrapped around Freddy’s throat. “Are you going to be good next time, Freddy?” Larry tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt Freddy.

 

Freddy’s breathing became difficult and his cock gave an interested twitch. He nodded. Larry seemed pleased with his response and let go. He moved his hand to the top of Freddy’s head and forces him to his knees.

 

“Good.” Larry pulled Freddy’s head forward, pressing his face against his crotch. “Feel how hard you make me?” Freddy nodded, face still pressed against Larry. “Well, that’s what you’re about to take.”

 

Freddy leaned back as Larry quickly undid his pants, letting them drop down. He pulled his boxers down and his erection slapped up against his stomach. “Open up, kid.”

 

Freddy opened his mouth and looked up at him. Larry gripped his cock and stroked a few times, running the tip along Freddy’s lips. Freddy immediately leaned forward, desperate for whatever he could get. He pressed light kisses to the head and Larry decided it was enough. Without warning, Larry shoved inside of the younger man’s mouth, gripping the back of Freddy’s head and forcing him to take it.

 

He could see that Freddy was close to tears, and so he lightened up for a moment and then started fucking Freddy’s mouth hard once more.

 

Freddy’s eyes grew wet from the constant thrusts into his mouth and Larry’s thumb wiped away the tears that had started slowly leaking out of the younger man’s eyes lovingly, and then gripped onto the boy’s hair and continued until he was close.

 

As Larry felt himself get closer, he pulled out of his boy’s mouth. Larry jerked himself a few times and Freddy looked up at him with wide, almost innocent looking eyes

 

“Cum on my face, Daddy,” Freddy whispered. With one last stroke, Larry let go. Cum spurted out all over Freddy’s face. Freddy opened his mouth, attempting to get some in his mouth - he loved the taste of his daddy’s cum.

 

Larry watched it fall from Freddy’s cheeks and nose, some dripping down his chin. Freddy moved his hand up, swiping his finger onto his cum covered face. He put his finger in his mouth, sucking it clean.

 

Larry groaned as he watched the younger man’s actions. He pulled a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his shirt and wiped the remaining come off Freddy’s face. Larry stepped out of his pants and told him to get on the bed.

 

Freddy struggled to get up, his knees aching. Larry felt bad for him so he grabbed a handful of Freddy’s hair again, pulling him up by the ends of it. “Come on, kid.” Larry pushed Freddy to the bed, letting him fall face first onto the soft sheets.

 

Larry leaned over Freddy and kissed the back of his neck. “Get the lube, baby.” Freddy obeyed. He rolled over and sat up, taking the lube from inside their nightstand.

 

Larry took the bottle from Freddy and uncapped it. “You wanna prep yourself? Give Daddy a show like the naughty _girl_ you are?”

 

Freddy quickly nodded. He was excited, he usually isn’t allowed to touch himself if Larry’s there. Larry smirked and put a considerable amount of lubricant over Freddy’s fingers. “Okay, show daddy how you’re gonna prep yourself for his big cock.”

 

He spread his legs revealing his cock, which flopped onto his stomach, and his hole. He bit his lip and then anxiously started pushing one in, whining, “Daddyyyyyy-”

 

Larry sat back and watched as the boy slowly moved his fingers in and out of his hole, “Your little cunt is hungry, isn’t it, Freddy? My slutty little girl giving her Daddy a show.” Freddy arched his back and pushed his feet into the mattress as his finger continued thrusting into his hole. “That’s a good girl, play with yourself for daddy.”

 

Freddy whined as he thrusted his finger in and out and finally he shouted, “DADDY! I’M-I’M GONNA- I’M GONNA CUM! PLEASE LET ME CUM, DADDY! PLEASE!”

 

Larry grabbed Freddy by the wrist and pulled his finger out of him, “No.”

 

Freddy kicked his legs and pouted, “You’re so mean, Daddy.”

 

Larry smoothed Freddy’s hair, “Yes I am. But I need to train you to follow your rules, sweet boy.”

 

Larry moved until he was on his back. He motioned for Freddy to come over. “You’re going to ride me, show Daddy how much of a little whore you are.”

 

Freddy moved to straddle him. He grabbed Larry’s cock, lining it up with his hole. “Can I, daddy?”

 

In response, Larry placed his hands on Freddy’s hips, slamming him down. They both groaned. Freddy squeezed his eyes shut as Larry’s hands helped guide him up and down.

 

Larry continued guiding Freddy until he started doing it himself.

 

“You’re so big, Daddy,” Freddy whimpered as he bounced up and down on Larry’s cock aggressively.

 

Larry gave Freddy’s thighs a sharp smack watching his hand print show up and then fade from Freddy’s porcelain skin, “My good fucking whore.” Freddy moaned as he continued bouncing on Larry’s cock. One of Larry’s hands moved to Freddy’s smooth hairless chest and then scratched the surface lightly, as his other hand remained gripping Freddy’s thigh, “My good girl. Just wait for tomorrow when you’ll get so worked up and then I’ll stop and I’ll plug you up to keep you open for later. Good girls stay open for their Daddies, and we have to practice that.”

Freddy whined as Larry’s cock rubbed hard on his prostate, “Daddy, please can I come? I’ll be a good girl tomorrow, I promise. I promise.”

 

“Alright.” Larry said as he gripped Freddy’s thighs and forced him up and down hard.

 

“Daddyyyy!” Freddy whined as he finally had his release.

 

His orgasm ran through his body like a bullet, almost painfully unbearable, as he came in Larry’s hand.

He slid of Larry’s cock slowly and then laid on top of him as Larry put his hand out, “Come on, baby girl, you know that you need to clean up your daddy’s hand.”

 

Freddy nodded and grabbed Larry’s wrist and licked his cum off of it, tasting himself before he swallowed and Larry ruffled his hair.

 

“Good girl, Freddy, good girl.”

 

Freddy collapsed on top of Larry face first and closed his eyes, “Take care of me, daddy,” he said as he closed his eyes.

 

Larry carded through his boy’s long hair, “Always, baby. But tomorrow, you have to go get your hair fixed, can’t have you lookin’ like my girlfriend, now can I?”

 

Freddy shook his head, “No.”

 

“I like my boy to be presentable for when we see friends.” He rubbed Freddy’s head knowing the kid was spent both physically and emotionally, “Daddy will fix you up like normal since it’s Daddy’s job.” He pressed a kiss to Freddy’s head and then carded through Freddy’s hair with his fingers, dreading waking up in the morning and having to comb Freddy’s hair, which, with the way Freddy rolled around at night, would be a tangled mess. But he sighed and smiled as he watched Freddy fall asleep in his arms. He pressed a kiss to his head and then continued carding his fingers through Freddy’s hair, “Good night, baby. Sleep well. Daddy will see you in the mornin’.”

 


End file.
